


Brother love

by Terism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terism/pseuds/Terism
Summary: Atsumu and Osamu are very close...
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Brother love

*Atsumu enters Osamus room*

Atsumu: "Let's have sex!"

Osamu: "Ok"

Atsumu: "Ok"

*Atsumu inpregnants Osamu*

Osamu: "Onii-chan, I'm pregnant"

Atsumu: "Abort it!" 

Osamu: "It's my body, my desicion!" 

Atsumu: "Ok" 

*Osamu keeps the baby*

*Osamu is giving birth*

Osamu: "Aah"

Atsumu: "Babe" 

Osamu: "Yes, Onii-chan?" 

Atsumu: "I love you" 

Osamu: *Dies*

Atsumu: "Nooo, 'Samu!" 

Osamu: *Comes back to live*

Atsumu: "Oh" 

Osamu: "Hello" 

Atsumu: "Let's keep the baby and have a family" 

Osamu: "K" 

*Atsumu, Osamu and their baby are a family now*

*Five years later*

Atsumu: "Let's sacrifice our baby to gods" 

Osamu: "K" 

*Sacrifices the baby to gods*

Atsumu: "..." 

Osamu: "..." 

Atsumu: "..." 

Osamu: "what" 

Atsumu: "I was joking" 

Osamu: "..." 

Osamu: "Nice" 

*Sucks Atsumus dick*

Atsumu: "Ok" 

Osamu: *Dies*

Atsumu: *Blushes hardly and dies*

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was a masterpiece. I shed a tear.


End file.
